


The Heist

by relvey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone is a bad guy, Gen, M/M, also the romance is a sideplot, except for the bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relvey/pseuds/relvey
Summary: If you're gonna attempt to rob one of the biggest and highly secured banks in the world, it's gonna take a little help. Jesse McCree has a plan in mind, but for it to work, he'll need the help of 6 infamous criminals. Some of them think the idea is just crazy enough to work... others need a little more convincing. Good thing he's not above blackmailing.





	

"So your plan is to gather up the world's top criminals and rob the most highly secured bank in the world?"

The room was quiet, so empty that every word spoken echoed throughout. It was an abandoned warehouse, part of a ghost town in the heart of Mexico. One of many little hideouts known by Jesse McCree, and a perfect spot for him to arrange a meeting with two key people and convince them to join his little scheme. Or, not-so-little scheme.

He'd heard earlier in the week that these two had been in Mexico, and had successfully robbed the bank of Dorado. He had his eye on them before this, but this news was exactly the kind of motivation he needed to set his plan in motion. These two had experience with breaking into a bank- recent experience no less.

Jesse wasn't inexperienced in the way of robbery, but he'd mostly worked small game. Small town shops and jewelers- but never anything as big as a bank. So maybe it was crazy for him to be scheming something like this... but that was exactly why he needed help.

That was what brought him here: in an abandoned warehouse sitting in front of the infamous Australian duo Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge.

"Yes, that is the plan." Jesse said matter-of-factly, leaning back against his chair. He watched them both carefully, studying their movements and the look on Jamison's face. Of the two, he was easier to read, if only because Mako was wearing a gas mask. From what he could tell, though, Mako was completely uninterested in his proposal, but he hadn't spoke up about it. It was clear who called the shots here.

"Why?"

Why? Wasn't it obvious? "For the money."

"But why so many of us?" Jamison looked genuinely puzzled, as if he'd never considered teamwork for a job before. Funny, considering he was part of a criminal duo.

Jesse chuckled, taking a moment to think about his answer before speaking, "It's not a job that a single person could pull off. I've been thinking about this meticulously. I have it all plotted out." He tapped the side of his head for emphasis. "Right here, I have every person I need for this to work and what their exact job will be."

Jamison leaned forward, clearly still pondering this proposal. The longer the silence lasted, the more Jesse wondered if he really wasn't interested. The worst that could happen is that he said no and they went their own separate ways. An answer would be nice though.

It was tempting to clear his throat or tap his foot to signal his impatience, but he stopped himself. He didn't want to put them off even more by being rude... and he really didn't want to get on the big guy's bad side by doing something stupid. It was better to just wait silently... but in the meantime, he pulled out a half smoked cigar from a pouch on his belt and placed it between his teeth before lighting it.

"Well," the sound of Jamison's voice caused him to look back up. The younger man was sitting upright again, grinning. "I love it! We're in!"

"Fantastic." Jesse got up from his seat, cigar back in his mouth as he moved closer to the pair. He held out his hand for them both to shake. "I look forward to workin' with ya."

"Me too!" Jamison leaned back in his seat, hands behind his head now. "By the way, who else are ya recruiting for this?"

"Ah, about that...." He had them all in mind, but he knew recruiting them all wouldn't be an easy task.... Another reason he wanted to speak to this two first was for insurance- and a couple of bodyguards. "Would you two be up to helping me recruit them? I'll do all the talkin', of course... but it would help to have back up there."

Mako grumbled again. "Why?"

"In case somethin' goes wrong." Jesse looked at him. "They're criminals. They're not bound to welcome me or my proposal with open arms... but they're less likely to try and take on three people."

Jamison just nodded like he understood, but Jesse wasn't entirely sure he really knew what he meant by that. "Fair enough. I wanna meet 'em anyway, so I'm fine with it." He looked over at Mako. "Roadie?"

His only reply was a huff. Clearly the larger male wasn't about to argue.

Jesse looked amused, unable to hide his grin behind that cigar. He couldn't help but be pleased by how this meeting had turned out. He returned to his seat, pulling a group of photos from out of his shirt pocket. He shuffled through them for a moment before pulling out one and showing it to the pair.

"This is our first target." The two leaned forward to get a better look at the girl in the photo. "Lena Oxton, a master thief. She's known for her quick movements, being able to steal without anyone even noticing. Until it's too late, anyway."

The young Australian looked amazed, eyes wide. "Wow...."

"So... I hope you two don't mind traveling. We're going to London."

\----

London was too cold and dreary for his taste, honestly. Jesse wouldn't come here if it wasn't totally necessary. And from the looks on Jamison and Mako, they weren't very big fans of it either. When they'd met, the two had been... underdressed. Shirtless, anyway. Of course, considering they came from Australia, they were probably used to it being hot... not cold.

But hey, he'd warned them to bring warmer clothing. It wasn't his fault if they hadn't brought anything more than t-shirts and shorts.

He did feel a little sorry for them, if only because it took so long to actually get ahold of and find Lena. She was a sneaky little thing, even when she wasn't on a job. However, with the promise of something worthwhile, she did agree to meet them.

The meeting place was an apartment that he was sure didn't belong to her. Even if she could afford something like this, it would be too obvious. She wasn't stupid enough to hide out in a place like this. But it made for a comfortable meeting, sheltered from the cold outside.

"Sorry boys, if I'd known you were running around looking... like that, I would have gotten back to ya sooner." Lena looked truly sorry for the two Australians, placing two cups of tea on the table before them.

The teacup looked comically small in Mako's hands, but he sipped it gracefully. Jamison, on the other hand, grabbed the cup and gulped it down, clearly thankful for the warmth. Jesse just looked amused, taking a sip of his own cup before he placed it back down.

"Don't feel bad. It's our fault for not contacting you sooner. Although, it wasn't exactly easy."

Lena grinned as she sat down. "Didja think it would be?"

"No, not at all."

"So... why exactly are you boys here? Surely it's not for a social visit."

Jesse leaned back against the couch, taking a moment to think about what he was going to say. With Jamison and Mako, he was very straightforward. He knew they were two men with nothing to lose, and two very reckless people. But it wasn't as easy with Lena. Though she was optimistic, she also had a good thing going for herself here. A thief she may be, but robbing a bank was risky. Would she be willing to take one?

He let out a hum before he finally spoke, "I'm here to make a business proposal."

"Oh?"

"Mhm. A risky one." He might as well tell her straight up. "Possibly the riskiest you could ever make."

"I see.... And that would be...?"

"Robbing a bank- not just any bank. One in New York." Jesse looked at her. "You know the one."

Lena looked surprised, eyebrows raised. "... really? You think you could pull that off?" She snorted, shaking her head.

He shrugged. "Maybe. Not alone, but maybe with the right help."

"Mine?"

"Yours, and seven others. My associates here," he gestured at Jamison and Mako, "have already agreed. After this, we'll be heading to meet with the others."

Looking thoughtful, Lena leaned back in her seat and looked up at the ceiling. "So right now you have a three man team? Are you sure you'll be able to convince the others to help?"

"Very." He was confident- he had plenty of ways to convince them. It took a lot of work, but he'd gathered dirt on all his prospective help.

"Can ya give me names? I wanna be sure it's good help."

Jesse nodded. "Understandable." Chances were good she knew people by name rather than face. "These two are Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge. You might have heard of them in recent news."

She did look a little surprised to hear the names. "The two that robbed the bank of Dorado?"

"That's us!" Jamison cheerfully piped up.

"No wonder you wanted their help...."

Jesse smirked, glad that she seemed to be considering his proposal. "The next person we'll be meeting is Amélie Lacroix. You know her?"

Lena snorted again, making a face. "Of course. A sniper... I suppose she'll be useful- but I won't be happy about it." He wasn't sure what kind of bad blood was between those two, but he hoped it wouldn't impair things. Although, if everything went as planned, they wouldn't be working closely together anyway.

"She's not the only sniper I'm recruiting. The other is Hanzo Shimada- you may not have heard of him. He's a sniper for hire and generally only works in Asia."

"You really did your homework, huh?"

"Of course." He let out a chuckle.

Lena looked more interested the more he went on. "Alright, so who else?"

"Jack Morrison. A former American soldier gone rogue. He's known as a criminal, but generally only takes out corrupt people."

"Hmm, doesn't sound like the type of person who'd be willing to rob a bank."

Jesse just smiled and shrugged. "I'll convince him, don't worry." As she nodded, he continued, "The last two people aren't criminals, but they'll be key to pulling this off."

At that, she looked suspicious. "Taking two innocent people into something as messy as this? What for?"

"Angela Ziegler is a well respected doctor, currently travelling throughout Germany and helping out the sick. She... owes me a favor. And she won't really be in the thick of things- but a doctor would be helpful if things start to go wrong."

"Fair enough."

"And perhaps you've heard of Lúcio Correia dos Santos?"

Surprise crossed her face again. There was no way she hadn't heard of him. He was practically a symbol of hope in his country, and also a famous musician. "How-"

"Everyone has their secrets, Lena. Some... that they can't afford to have exposed."

"How sneaky...."

Jesse just looked amused, shrugging it off once more. "Sometimes that's the way things have to go. I've gathered a lot of information the past few months." He gave her a look. "On everyone."

Things were quiet for a few moments, save for Jamison impatiently tapping his wooden leg. He seemed to be the type of guy who liked attention and had a hard time keeping quiet, but Jesse had specifically told him to keep his mouth shut during this meeting. He needed control of the situation, and Jamison was exactly the type of person he couldn't control. Hopefully this meeting wouldn't last much longer.

Lena stared at him for a long moment before she sighed. "I never really had a choice, did I?" Despite this, she grinned. "That's alright. Ya had me convinced from the beginning. It's been a long time since I've had any excitement in my life~!"

Jesse grinned too, standing up to shake her hand. "Great. I'm glad to have you as part of the team."

After she shook his hand, he told her where to meet them in exactly two weeks. They spoke casually for a little bit longer before the three finally took their leave to prepare for their next meeting.

\---

The following meetings were... interesting, to say the least. Amélie Lacroix was an intimidating woman, even in a casual setting. She was the type of person you had to be extremely careful around, because she wouldn't hesitate to kill you if she considered you a threat.

It took all of ten minutes after they'd arrived in France for Jesse to realise that bringing his companions along would be a bad idea. Jamison found amusement in French accents and ended up mimicking everyone he heard speak to him in English. It thoroughly offended everyone and nearly caused a fight at one point. After that, he ordered the two of them to stay put until the meeting was over- and if he hadn't come back after a couple hours then they should assume he was dead.

Luckily, Jesse survived without even a single threat. In actuality, Amélie seemed quite interested in his offer from the very beginning.

"It sounds like a thrill- I live for thrills." She'd told him.

Their meeting ended quickly, and when he returned to their motel, he was greeted by a hug from Jamison.

"I thought you had died!"

"It's only been two hours...."

"Yeah... wait, really? Feels like we've been sittin' here forever!"

He couldn't help but laugh, amused by the impatience of this boy. Jesse patted his shoulder and assured him everything went very well, and they prepared for their next destination.

The meeting in Germany was vastly different- but Jesse knew it would be. Angela was hesitant to even speak with him, unsure what exactly he wanted with her.

A few years back, he'd saved her life. It was only coincidence that a target of his happened to be after the woman and he'd showed up just in time to stop the man from ever touching her. After he learned who she was, he wondered why anyone would want to hurt her... but who was he to question anyone else's actions?

At the time, he'd told her no thanks was necessary. He supposed she'd never expected to see him again, let alone expect him to ask her to repay the favor.

"It wasn't a favor, it was coincidence." She argued, having already flat out rejected his idea.

"I saved your life- doesn't that count for something?"

Angela huffed and shook her head. "This is asking too much."

With a sigh, he said, "It's not like you'd be participating in any real criminal activity. If things go wrong and we get caught- tell them you've been held captive. And if things go right, think of all the good you can do with that money."

It took more convincing, but he did get her to agree. He felt a little bad for using her like this, but only a little. All in all, he was pleased with how things turned out.

Their last night in Europe, Jesse found himself listening to complaints from Jamison. It wasn't anything new, he'd been hearing this whole time how disappointed the kid was that they couldn't do any shopping or exploring.

"You realise that you're a well known criminal, don't you? If you're recognised, this whole plan is gonna go to shit."

"He's right you know." It wasn't often that Mako agreed with him over Jamison, and the statement surprised Jesse. That seemed to be enough to shut the other Australian up- for a little while at least.

Getting to Japan wasn't easy, and it was even harder to find Hanzo hidden away in a small village in the countryside. Hardest of all was convincing him to actually talk to them.

It was no surprise that the man was threatened by anyone who showed up at his door knowing his name. He was very private and rarely dealt with clients face to face. Before they could even introduce themselves, he'd opened the door, bow in hand and pointing an arrow at Jesse point blank.

"Whoa, whoa!" Jesse held his hands up, as if to show that he was no threat. "We're not here to hurt you- we just want to talk."

"No."

Annoyed, Jamison spoke up from behind them. "We just wandered all the way into buttfuck Asia to speak to you, just humor us, won't ya?"

Jesse wished his companion could just kept his mouth shut, but it was already too late. However... to his surprise, Hanzo lowered his bow, but didn't put it down.

"... What is it you want, then?"

Trying to relax, Jesse lowered his hands. "To make an offer, in return for your assistance."

There were many things Jesse knew about everyone he was recruiting for this. As for Hanzo, he was well aware of the man's current situation, and the reason he was in this line of work. Being an assassin paid well, but it wasn't quite enough for what he needed.

Hanzo had a younger brother, Genji. While he didn't know much about their past, Jesse knew that Hanzo was now fiercely protective over the younger Shimada. Genji had fallen ill a year before, and his condition was slowly getting worse. All of the money that he made from sniping was put toward treatment and medication for his brother, but he was still struggling.

With a large enough sum of money, however, he would be able to get better treatment and possibly live through this. It was only a possibility, but Hanzo was willing to try anything at this point.

This was the only reason he agreed to help them, assuring them that if they failed and he was captured, he would personally see to it that they died by his hand.

With that comfort, or lack thereof, they ventured off into South America for what would probably be the hardest confrontation yet. Lúcio wasn't an easy person to get ahold of, especially for a trio of criminals. He was often surrounded by security or in a crowd of adoring public. He was easy to find, but hard to speak to.

So, they had to be sneaky. He wasn't in his hometown, instead travelling as he toured around giving speeches and performing for fans. Once they figured out what hotel he was staying it, it was only a matter of figuring out which room and how to break it. Lucky for them, the hotel had balconies on the outside and the door just so happened to be unlocked.

"That was easy," Jamison seemed almost disappointed that he wasn't able to blow anything up, even though Jesse told him from the start that they wouldn't resort to that. "You'd think they'd be more secure about his hotel room...."

"Hm... let's just be thankful they're not." Jesse looked around the room, wondering if this was what it felt like to be a star. It was nicely decorated, more like a small apartment than a temporary room. There was even a kitchenette. Who needed a kitchenette in their hotel room?

The trio wasted time by going through the room, inspecting every little corner and, if Jesse saw right, stealing a couple of Lúcio's things. He wasn't going to say anything. Those two could do what they wanted; who was he to stop them? Besides, he doubted anything seriously valuable was in this room.

When Lúcio finally entered the room, he was greeted by the sight of three unfamiliar men waiting around the faux-living room. Jesse was on one end of the couch, legs crossed as he tried to avoid being too close to Jamison, who had stretched out on the rest of the couch. This left Mako sitting on the floor in front of them, but he didn't seem to be bothered. He actually seemed entranced by the cartoon they'd ended up leaving on after no one could decide what to watch.

However, all three of them snapped to attention when the door opened. Jesse took advantage of Lúcio's astonishment by getting up and crossing the room to slam the door shut and lock it. This way, no one would get in, and hopefully it would inhibit Lúcio from trying to leave right away.

Instead, it just got him a punch in the gut and Jesse dropped to the floor, clutching his stomach. Jamison and Mako immediately got up, taking defensive stances behind him.

"Who are you and how did you get in my hotel room!?"

A bit breathless, Jesse looked up. "The... the balcony. Door was unlocked." All he received in response was a glare from Lúcio. "We're not here to make trouble- we just want to talk."

Lúcio shook his head. "Why would I stay and talk to people who broke into my hotel?" Looking furious, the boy turned around, about to unlock the door and get help.

Jesse was quick to get up, still holding his stomach. "Because- I know what you did. I know the truth about your fame."

Immediately, Lúcio stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned around with wide eyes and a look of disbelief. "You... you don't know anything."

"Don't I?" Jesse looked back at Jamison, motioning for him to come over. The Australian obliged and limped his way forward, sticking a hand in his pockets to retrieve a handful of photos, which were promptly snatched up by Lúcio.

It took only a moment for the star's face to fall and he looked up at them with fear in his eyes. "How did you...?"

"I know a guy."

The fear turned again into a glare. "... What do you want? Money?"

Jesse shook his head. "No. I want to recruit you for something."

"Recruit...?"

"That's right." Jesse gave him a sly smile. "Let's talk business."

He knew there was no way Lúcio could say no unless he wanted those photos released to the public. He gave the boy the same deal he gave to Angela: if they were caught and anyone asked, he was threatened, kidnapped, and forced to participate. The world would believe him, he'd be easily forgiven.

With that settled, they headed to the good ol' US of A, into the midwest where they'd find one Jack Morrison, settled back into his hometown of Bloomington, Indiana.

After all the stories he'd heard about this rogue soldier, who now went by Soldier 76, Jesse expected him to look more menacing. When they found him, he just looked like a tired old man. His hair had turned white and his face was scarred and wrinkled, the stress of his former life aging him beyond his years. The man really wasn't that old, only in his fifties. He almost felt sorry for the guy.

Despite looking aged and tired, the man was very alert. They'd only been on his property for a moment before he came out armed with a hefty assault rifle. Much like what had happened in Japan, Jesse held up his hands to assure he meant no harm, while Jamison and Mako tensed up. He thought these two would get the hang of things by the time they'd gotten here, but it seemed they were stuck in their ways. Probably for the best, honestly. If Jack decided to shoot anyway, at least Jesse would have them to protect him.

Luckily, Jack didn't shoot. He lowered his gun, only somewhat, and growled out, "What do you want?"

"No need to be so defensive, partner, we're just here to make an offer."

"For?"

"Participation in something. It'll pay well... if it works out."

Jack looked suspicious, and rightfully so. "... I know who you are. I've seen you before on wanted posters. All of you." He lifted his chin and approached them, gun still pointed. "What could you possibly offer that would make me want to work with criminals?"

"Gold? Or...," Jesse gave him a sly grin, "maybe you'd like it if I didn't expose you to the government."

This, of course, only got him the gun pointed right at his face. "Shooting you now would solve that pretty quickly."

Jesse just laughed, unperturbed by the weapon in his face. "Would it? If I die, people will find out about it. People... who know what I know. How else would I have been able to find you?"

Looking angry, but also frustrated, Jack lowered his gun again. Jesse could see the man knew he was right. He was thankful for all the precautions he'd taken before this. The last two weeks had put him in plenty of dangerous situations, but this was the first time he thought he might actually die if he didn't play his cards just right.

Jack was quiet, looking the three of them over before he settled his eyes on Jesse again. "What do you want me for?"

"Protection, and an extra set of arms. I hear you've got great aim, perfect for patrolling an area." Jesse slowly lowered his hands, his arms finally growing tired. "Plus, I saw you've got a decent sized truck. Perfect for, say... stashing gold in and driving away?"

The response was a grunt. Clearly he wanted more detail than that, so Jesse took the time to explain to him what he'd told all the others.

Although Jack never looked convinced, or at all intrigued by the idea, he had no choice but to agree.

And, finally, the trio left for their last destination: Jesse's hideout in New York.

\---

The hideout was nothing spectacular, nothing more than a glorified shack a couple of hours drive outside of the big city. It was fit for one, maybe two people to stay in for an extended period of time, but the moment Jesse arrived with his two companions and found Lena already there waiting for them... he realised this was going to be a tight fit. It had been so long since he'd been here last, he forgot how small it actually was. Oh well, it wouldn't be for very long. He just hoped the others brought sleeping bags.

"Took ya long enough. I've been waitin' here all morning, y'know!" Lena teased them as they walked up. She was perched on a swinging bench that was left on the porch; it was in poor condition but fine to sit on still.

Honestly, he hadn't expect anyone to show up on time, so he hadn't been worried about leaving anyone waiting. At least it was just Lena, she seemed so carefree about everything that she didn't look upset about the wait. "Sorry about that. We got a little sidetracked... Jamison has the attention span of a rodent."

Despite the obvious insult, Jamison looked proud. "That's why they call me 'Junkrat'! Well, that and a few other reasons."

Jesse shook his head, amused, and moved to open the door for them. "Sorry it's small... and probably dusty. But make yourselves at home." He stepped aside to let the group in and followed in last, locking the door behind them.

"Got anything to eat in this place?" Jamison turned around to ask him almost immediately, apparently not interested in exploring the house and more in filling his belly.

"Nah, I don't usually keep food stored in these places. They go bad before I get back to them." However... they did have a number of people coming here and they couldn't exactly get away with eating fast food every day. "... We'll have to go shopping. Not all of us, obviously, but make a list and I'll go."

Mako let out a displeased grunt, but didn't complain. Jamison did enough of that for him, whining that he was hungry and didn't want to wait, but Jesse ignored him in favor of moving further into the little house.

"Anyway," Jesse made his way into the living room area. "There's only one bedroom here, so sleeping is gonna be pretty cramped. Someone can take the couch... I might have a sleeping bag around here. Or I'll pick up a few more when I'm out."

"Didn't really think this through, huh?" Lena plopped on the couch, laughing a little. "It'll be fine! We can move some of this furniture around and I'm sure we'll have plenty of space. Or, a little more space anyway."

"It's not that I didn't think about it... I just forgot how small it is in here."

Jamison shrugged. "Eh, me and Roadie are pretty used to sleepin' on the ground anyway, so we don't mind. Right?" He looked to his friend for affirmation, and Mako merely grunted in response.

"It's not you two I'm worried about." Jesse knew things about his other recruits, but he didn't really know them. He wasn't sure if any of them would be prima donnas about having to sleep on the floor, or if a certain old man happened to have back problems and couldn't. There were a lot of factors to consider, but, unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to sort any of that out until those people got here.

A knock on the door made him jump out of those thoughts and he looked over, surprised that anyone would be here already before he remembered that Jack had left not long after they did. He just didn't expect the guy to actually show up right away.

Jesse walked back to the door, cautious as he unlocked and opened it up. Sure enough, the gruff looking soldier stood on the porch, looking as pissed off as ever. He tried to give Jack a welcoming smile, holding the door open for him. "Welcome, glad you could make it."

"I'm sure." Jack pushed his way in, looking over the small group that was already there. His eyes fell on Lena, the only unfamiliar face in the room. "Who's this?"

She stood up and held a hand out to him. "Lena Oxton, master thief. Pleasure to meet ya, Mister...?"

Though he hesitated, Jack took her hand and shook it. "Jack. Just call me Jack." He took his hand back. "Glad to see someone here has some manners." The soldier gave an obvious, disgusted look to Jamison and Mako.

The two looked offended, much to the amusement of Jesse. "At least they're friendly. Wait until you meet the rest of the group."

Jack let out a sigh, replying sarcastically, "I can't wait."

"When do you think they'll be here, anyway?" Lena asked, taking her spot back on the couch. She patted the seat beside her for Jack to sit, which he took after putting down his rifle, along with a knapsack full of whatever supplies he brought.

"That's a mighty fine question... I gave them all the same date. Same location." Jesse assumed they would take a little extra time, especially those who lived further away and the ones who felt they shouldn't have to be there at all. They would come, though. He had no doubt. "We'll probably see another person tonight. Maybe a couple tomorrow. Hopefully they won't take too long, though. We need to get this plan sorted."

"And food!" Jamison chimed in.

"Yes, and food."

Jesse was right about one other person showing up later that night, but it wasn't who he expected at all. It was a pleasant surprise to see Angela at the door, despite her looking nervous and unsettled.

They exchanged greetings and he held the door open for her, but she hesitated to go in.

"Don't worry, no one’s gonna hurt you. I promise."

Angela sighed, giving him a look. "Thank you. That's very reassuring."

"I try."

She took a deep breath before finally walking in, pausing when she entered the living room. Jesse guessed that she was surprised by the sight she saw, two people casually sitting on the couch while Jamison was sprawled out on the floor and Mako sat next to him- all of them with their eyes glued to the small television in the room.

"O-oh...."

"What? Were you expecting something more dastardly to be happening?" Jesse couldn't help but laugh. "That's for later. Today we're watching Finding Nemo."

"Shh! This is the best part, be quiet!" Jamison shushed them, never taking his eyes off the screen.

Shaking his head, Jesse led Angela over to the kitchen. "Sorry it's so cramped in here. I haven't talked about it with the others yet, but if you'd like to take the bedroom, you can. The rest of us will find other places to sleep."

"... why me?" She sounded suspicious, and he couldn't blame her.

"For your own comfort. I'm not trying to be cruel- well, crueler than I've already been by forcing you to come here. I'm sure you'd be much more comfortable sleeping away from a bunch of rowdy criminals."

Angela let out a sigh, but nodded. There wasn't much to argue in this case- she was already here, after all. "Alright. Thank you."

Jesse smiled. "No problem." He peeked back out at the group still gathered in the living room. "Wanna meet the other two, or would you rather get settled in first?"

"Take me to my room, please."

"Of course." Being the gentleman that he was, he took her bags from her and carried them off to the single bedroom in the house. It was small, barely having enough room for anything besides the bed that was in there. If he recalled right, it wasn't the most comfortable bed in the world either. He didn't particularly feel bad about giving it up. 

Clearly Angela wasn't all that impressed with it either, judging by the face she made when they walked in. It was awfully dusty, much like the rest of the house.

"Sorry 'bout the mess. I don't use this place much."

"Hm... I could tell."

He put the bags on the bed, watching a small cloud of dust fly up toward the ceiling. "... It's been a long time. I would have cleaned if I'd had time."

She shook her head again. "It's fine, thank you."

"Heh... well, if you need anything else, just let me know. I'll be out there." Jesse gestured at the door before he walked on out, figuring she'd appreciate the space. He did feel just the slightly bit bad about dragging her along on this, but it would be fine. After this, she'd never have to worry about seeing him ever again and they'd both be better off. Probably.

He walked back to the living room, plopping himself on the floor on the other side of Jamison. "What'd I miss?"

Jamison was glad to catch him up on what had happened in the movie, though it really went in one ear and out the other. He'd seen this movie before, when he was younger, and didn't remember it being anything spectacular back then. His younger companions seemed to be enjoying it though, and even Jack seemed content to just sit back and watch. Or... had he fallen asleep?

The rest of the night was quiet. It didn't take long after the movie ended for Jamison to fall asleep in his spot on the floor. Mako picked him up and moved him over, deeming one corner of the living room their space. Jack had, in fact, fallen asleep in a sitting position, so Lena helped him into a more comfortable position on the couch before settling into her own spot on the floor. 

Meanwhile, Jesse started up a pot of coffee, fully intending on staying up through the night. For as much confidence as he exhumed, he really didn't trust all these people either. Aside from Jamison and Mako, of course. If they had wanted to kill him, they would have done it by now. It was mostly Jack he was suspicious of... even if he did appear to have genuinely passed out. Maybe he really was just a grumpy old man.

Time would tell.  
\---

The next day brought more surprises. The first was Jack's shock the moment he saw Angela emerge from the bedroom.

"Angela...?"

She seemed as surprised as he did. "... Jack!?"

"What are you... what are you doing here? You're part of this?" The older man looked distressed, as if he couldn't believe she would be part of a criminal organization. To be fair, she probably couldn't believe it either.

"I...."

Jesse stepped in, shaking his head. "She is, but for support. I thought it'd be nice to have a doctor on hand."

"I see...." Jack's expression was hard to read. The two of them ended up separating from the group to talk. Though Jesse was curious to know their relationship, he left them alone. If he really wanted, he could ask one of them about it later.

The second surprise of the day was the arrival of Hanzo. He certainly wasn't the person Jesse expected to show up next, but he was pleased to see him. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Hanzo. He just looked annoyed to be there at all, but maybe that was his normal face.

"Welcome, welcome. How's America treating you? Did you find the place easily?" Jesse wasn't sure how to treat this guy. Japan was a country based on respect, or so he thought. The sniper, however, didn't seem to respect anything. Especially not him.

Hanzo didn't even bother to answer his questions, just shouldering his way in and sneering at the size and state of the hideout. "This is it?"

"Uh... yes?"

"Pitiful."

He made no more effort to talk to anyone, content to find a quiet corner to perch him belongings in and slipping off to the kitchen to make himself some tea.

Jamison stood in the living room, watching the Asian man from afar. "... wow. He even brought his own kettle."

"I guess he assumed a guy like me wouldn't have one. He'd be right, so...."

The Australian snorted. "Guess so. The least he could do is offer the rest of us some tea."

Jesse couldn't help but laugh. "That's not gonna happen. But I think there's still coffee, if you'd like."

"Nah, that's alright." Jamison flashed him a grin. "Thanks, though."

Lúcio showed up next, looking about as happy as he felt. That is to say, not at all. The house was getting pretty cramped at this point, and Jesse had no clue where to put this guy. He didn't seem very keen on sharing the living room with the rest of them, but he wasn't willing to ask Angela to share her room either. Oh well, he didn't consider it his problem. Lúcio could sleep in the bathtub if he was really that bothered.

The guy sure was unfriendly. Strange, because he seemed like such an easy to get along with kind of fellow, but Jesse supposed that only applied to people he actually liked. Not criminals. Especially not criminals who forced him to join their criminal activities.

"He's a real stick in the mud, huh?" Jamison addressed the rest of the group, speaking too loudly for Lúcio not to hear from his place in the kitchen. The rest of them were seated in the living room again, more listening to the television than watching it.

Mako grunted his agreement, clearly finding it unnecessary to comment any further. Angela kept quiet, as she had for most of the night so far. At least she was friendly enough to sit with them- or maybe she was more afraid of being assassinated by herself.

It was Lena who finally responded. "Can you blame him? He certainly doesn't fit in with the rest of us."

"Guess not. Still doesn't hafta sit there by himself."

"Don't worry about him." Jesse motioned with his hand as if to wave the conversation off. "He'll come around. At least, he will when we really need him to."

Shaking his head, Jack changed the subject. "When are we going to get started anyway? It's been two days and you haven't talked about the plan at all."

"We're still waiting on one person." Jesse sighed, glancing at the door like he expected someone to knock right at that moment. Of course, that didn't happen. There was no word from Amélie, but he couldn't wait on her forever. If she didn't show up by tomorrow afternoon, he'd just start planning without her. It was clear they were all getting impatient already, probably having to do with the cramped space they were stuck in, even if they'd only been here for a day.

He was honestly starting to worry by the time midday rolled around. Amélie still hadn't arrived and the group grew more restless. He couldn't keep them waiting all day again, so he addressed them all in the kitchen, with charts and papers spread out on the table.

"Alright, since I know you're all wanting to hear what the plan is-"

However, Jesse's words were cut short by a knock on the door. He was surprised, but so very thankful to hear it. With a grin, he stepped out of the room to answer the door, greeting the expected woman enthusiastically.

"Ah, Amélie, we've been waiting for you."

"Is that so?" Amélie hardly looked impressed by the small place, making a face as she looked around the inside. "I was expecting something...."

"Classier?" Jesse couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry darlin', I don't really do 'classy'. Don't worry, it's only for a few days. Nothin' you'll have to get used to." He stepped away from the door to let her inside, letting her drop her things on the floor before he led her into the kitchen.

"Oh God, I forgot you were part of this." Lena groaned as soon as she saw Amélie walk in, reminding Jesse that she'd expressed disdain for their companion when he met her two weeks before.

Amélie, on the other hand, seemed quite pleased to see the other woman- if that scary grin on her face meant anything. "Ah, Lena, what a pleasant surprise. I had no idea I'd be getting to work with you again."

"Pleasant isn't the word for it."

The French woman just chuckled, taking a seat at the table with the rest of them.

As amused as he was, Jesse shook his head and resumed his place standing at the head of the table. "There'll be time for you to catch up later. Right now, we've got plans to discuss."

\---

In a house with nine people and an area with limited hot water, it was a rarity for Jesse to actually get a hot shower. He made a point today to wake up early enough to shower first and enjoy the relaxing warmth.

He expected everyone to still be asleep when he left the bathroom, dressed only from the waist down, but was surprised to see a certain tall Australian leaning against the wall, waiting for him.

"You look awfully... moist."

"Moist?"

"... that's right. Moist."

Jesse chuckled, shaking his head. "Shame you wouldn't know the feeling. I think you've still got dirt from last week on ya."

"I got more important things to do than shower!" Jamison grinned, pushing himself off the wall.

"Like standing outside the bathroom while I'm in there?"

"Er...." Looking bashful, Jamison rubbed the back of his neck. "Ya make it sound creepy when ya say it like that...."

Jesse couldn't help but look amused. "Well? Surely there was a reason you were waiting for me."

"Yeah." Jamison gave him a more serious look, almost accusing. "Why are we still waitin' around? We already discussed your plan in detail- why aren't we moving?"

Ah, he'd been wondering if someone was going to bring this up. He wasn't expecting Jamison to be the one, considering he'd taken everything in stride up until this point. 

"Have patience, darlin'." Jesse flashed him a grin, noting the slight surprise on Jamison's face, followed by his cheeks turning pink. "Honestly? I'm waitin' to see how everyone gets along."

The past couple of days had been... interesting. There hadn't been any fights or anything like that, but a few things were clear: One, Lúcio was determined not to talk to anyone except Angela, but the two of them got along pretty well. Two, Angela definitely had some kind of history with Jack, but Jesse still hadn't had a chance to find out what that was. Three, Lena absolutely could not stand Amélie, and made sure she knew it at every chance she got.

As for the others, Hanzo kept to himself mostly, but would speak if spoken to. He had an air of politeness, but also arrogance. It was a strange combination, but Jesse found the guy interesting. It was too bad they weren't likely to speak again after all of this.

Jack was relatively quiet too, but it was easier to make conversation with him than Hanzo. If you could get him talking, he'd talk a lot. Most of it was griping about 'young people these days', but it was all in good humor. Jamison and Lena clearly found it fun to mess with him, purposely bugging him just to get a rise out of him.

Mako was the last of their silent types, but Jesse knew that already. In a group, he still tended to stay close to Jamison, and spoke mostly to him. Most of his contribution to a conversation was a grunt or a snort, depending on if he approved or disapproved of something.

In any case, these couple of days had given Jesse a lot of information about these people, and, for the most part, he was happy. Lúcio was his only dark horse in all of this. He really needed Lúcio to be able to work closely with at least one person... but he couldn't keep them waiting forever.

"Actually," Jesse continued, "I think today will be our last day."

Jamison blinked, looking confused for a moment before it clicked. "Tomorrow then?"

"Mhm."

Suddenly the other male looked like an excited puppy. "Yes! I feel like it's been forever since I've seen any action! I'm so ready!"

Jesse laughed again, tempted to pat Jamison on the head, but the height difference would have made it too awkward. He settled for patting his shoulder instead and taking a step away. "Good. Might as well tell the others to prepare too. It's gonna be a helluva day."

\---

The location was a little over two hours drive away from their base. They left at midnight, finding a place to park their truck that was far away enough from the bank to not be suspicious, but near enough that they could dig their way past the wall. It wasn't an easy feat, and they had limited time, but Jamison and Mako had experience digging underground. They led the project while Jesse prepared himself for his part, as well as reminding the others of where they'd need to be.

The bank was massive, with the main entrance facing the street. There were stairs leading up to the entrance, and two security guards standing at the door. There was more security lurking outside, and plenty more inside as well. Though he hadn't been inside yet, Jesse knew the layout of the foyer. The inside was huge with a long counter toward the back, extending around the sides, where the tellers did their business. Doors behind the counter lead to the other parts of the bank, including a couple offices and, of course, the safe. However, they wouldn't be entering the safe from the front.

Hanzo and Amélie were to set up on opposite sides of the bank, one toward the front and one toward the back. It was up to them to make sure no security snuck up on them, but they had to be careful to stay out of sight.

Jamison and Mako weren't just in charge of digging their way in- they were the key to breaking their way into the safe. The two of them had enough explosives to blow through the toughest structures. Jesse had complete faith in them.

Lena and Lúcio were their runners. The two were the quickest of the group, and Lena already had experience in stealing. They'd be gathering the gold and running it back to the truck.

Jack would wait near their escape route and take out any security or obstacles in their way or giving chase. On the opposite side of the fence, with the truck, Angela would be waiting with her medical supplies, just in case someone got hurt.

As for Jesse, he'd be the distraction.

And once the hole was dug just enough to peek outside, but not be noticeable yet, he threw the plan into action.

It was after 10 am when he entered the bank, noting the looks he'd gotten from his attire. Perhaps he could have skipped the cowboy ensemble today, but what was the fun in that? He strolled past security waiting outside, glancing up at what he guessed were metal detectors above the door. That was his first sign that things were already going very well for him.

The bank was bustling with people, too noisy for anyone to give him the proper attention he needed. Well, he had a solution for that too.

He reached under his serape, removing his favorite revolver from it's holster, and raised it toward the ceiling before pulling the trigger. The sound it made echoed throughout the building, causing everyone to stop in their tracks. That certainly got their attention.

Jesse heard the sound of security rushing in the doors behind him and he turned around, pointing the gun directly at one of them. "Nobody move!" There were three of them, all pointing guns right back at him.

With a smirk, he pulled his serape up with his free hand, revealing a bomb strapped to his chest. "If you shoot, this whole place blows up."

The security officers lowered their guns, albeit hesitantly. That wasn't good enough for Jesse. "Drop 'em." They gave each other looks, but slowly moved to place their guns on the floor anyway. 

"Now... y'all lock that door." He watched as one of them moved to do so. "Good. No one's leavin' this place, ya hear? Anyone tries, and I blow everything to bits. Understood?" There was no response, but their silence was enough confirmation. "Seems like we all understand each other. So...." He turned around, raising the gun again and firing off another shot. "Everyone on the ground!"

Ah, there was something so satisfying about watching panic ensue and people drop to the floor in fear. In actuality, the only reason he fired off another shot was to signal the others. It was time to get to the real event.

\---

When Jesse first entered the building, Jamison finished opening the hole for the others to come through. When they heard the second gunshot, they knew it was time to set up their bombs.

"Y'know, we never asked Jesse how he knew exactly where to put these."

"... huh. You're right."

He'd given them a very specific location in the back of the building to set up, but neither of them questioned it at the time. It only occurred to Jamison now that Jesse really shouldn't know the layout of the building, especially past the business part of it.

"I guess it doesn't matter, but it seems a little suspicious."

"Yeah...."

Oh well, it was probably a good thing that he knew. Or, maybe he didn't know at all and was just guessing? In that case, it wouldn't be good at all. Welp, there was only one way to find out.

They placed bombs on the bottom, and stuck some to the walls. They had plenty more if this first round didn't do the trick. Detonator in hand, Jamison and Mako made their way back to the fence.

"Ready?" Jamison didn't wait for an answer before he pressed the button.

The explosion shattered the wall, spraying dust and bits of brick everywhere. The ground shattered, giving Jamison a familiar thrill. Like an excited kid, he couldn't help but rush back to see their work. The wall was broken into, but there was another layer. It wasn't completely untouched, but it wasn't open enough for them to get into.

"Aww, what a shame, right Roadie?" He said with a grin, ready to gather the rest of their supplies and blow the wall down completely.

They didn't need as many bombs as they'd needed the first time, so it didn't take as long to set up. And, sadly, the explosion wasn't as big, but it was still enough to please Jamison.

Once the dust cleared and they were able to see inside, he saw that they had broken directly into the back of the safe.

"Wow. Ya think they woulda made that harder to do."

"I doubt they expected anyone to show up with this many bombs."

"True!" Jamison grinned. "Guess we better let the others take over now, huh?"

\---

No surprise, it didn't take long for the head of security to come marching into the main foyer, plenty of armed officers following behind. From the way he walked, it was easy to tell this man was no pushover. He looked more like he should be commanding an army. Perhaps, in a way, he was. Still, even he knew that there was no way he could simply take down a man rigged with explosives.

Jesse guessed this was why he had his officers stop further behind him before he approached. Really, it wasn't the fact that the head of security was standing before him that surprised him. What surprised him, was the fact that the head of security here just so happened to be the very man who trained him in arms twenty-something years ago.

"... Gabriel? Gabriel Reyes? You're working security here?"

There was very little about this place that Jesse didn't know, but this would have been a really, really good thing to know beforehand.

The other man sneered, anger clear in his eyes. "I should have known it was you the moment I was told some asshole in a cowboy outfit was pulling a stick up."

"Aw, is that any way to greet an old friend?"

"We're not friends."

Jesse shrugged, remembering their falling out ages ago. Gabriel taught him how to shoot, but never expected him to take the turn he had. He kicked Jesse out of his life when he was still young, and probably hoped he'd never see him again. Funny how life reunites people sometimes.

"Whatever you say. This isn't a stick up, by the way."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "What do you-"

At that moment, the ground shook and the deafening sound of an explosion surrounded them. Jesse stood his ground, watching as Gabriel's face changed from confusion to shock.

The cowboy grinned. "It's not a stick up- it's a heist."

\---

Amélie found her part a little lackluster. She knew she was never meant to be part of the main action, only back up to people who were sticking themselves out for the sake of stealing some gold. The job was easy money, but it was boring. From her place hidden up high, she could see police had started to gather around the front of the building.

She watched as they attempted to open the door, only to find it locked. Part of her was tempted to pick the officers off one by one, but she would likely be spotted before she could. No, she needed to stay quiet until one of them tried to break in....

Or... maybe she should take out the ones going around the side. With her scope, she could see two officers heading around the building, directly toward their little get away hole. Though she couldn't see anyone from their group right now, she knew it would be bad if any of them stuck up their heads now.

Then again, she kind of wanted to see how they'd handle it. Could they easily take out these officers, or would they need her help?

\---

Though their main part was finished, Jamison and Mako decided to make themselves more useful and help out the runners. Things would be a lot easier if they didn't have to keep going through the hole and back. Jamison decided he'd head back to the bank side of the fence and wait with Jack near the hole, and when the runners brought gold, he would head down and pass it over to Mako, who would put it in the truck. Angela wasn't entirely comfortable being alone with Mako, but she didn't have much of a choice.

With that settled, Lena and Lúcio headed down into the hole first, followed by Jack and then Jamison.

But as soon as Lena stuck her head out of the hole, an immediate commotion rose. She pushed her way back down, trying to shove Lúcio back. "Dammit! There's cops out there!" Unfortunately, backing up wasn't easy. Especially with four panicked people in a small hole.

"Sir, over here! I saw someone!"

"I knew I should have gone first-" Jack could grumble all he wanted, but it wouldn't do them any good to speculate in hindsight.

"That doesn't matter, just hurry and back up!"

While they scurried to get out of there, the sounds of footsteps above them grew closer. "Look! There's a hole-"

The officer's words were cut off by a gunshot... and then another. The group paused, listening carefully, but hearing nothing....

And then a buzzing in Lena's ear told her exactly what had happened. "You're welcome, chéri."

With a huff, Lena pushed herself forward again and stuck her head out. She could see the two officers on the ground, dead. She pushed the button to answer their sniper companion. "Sod off." She'd never admit it, but she was legitimately thankful for Amélie in that moment.

She helped Lúcio and the others out of the hole before shaking her head. "Why did it have to be that woman? I thought Hanzo was closer to us than she is."

"He's somewhere back here... but I guess he didn't notice." Jack said, looking around the area, but he couldn't see the other sniper anywhere. "Doesn't matter now. Let's just get this over with."

\---

"Sir, the police are here...."

Jesse turned his head as one of the security officers spoke behind him. He could see police outside the door, and he shook his head. "If they try to get in, the place goes up in flames."

"Hmph. I'm sure Sombra is communicating with them now. They won't try to get in- from this way, anyway." Gabriel crossed his arms, clearly annoyed with the situation. The second bomb had gone off a while before, and he was anxious to find out what was happening outside. Unfortunately, now that he was here, he couldn't leave.

"Oh? And who is Sombra?"

"None of your business, boy."

Jesse just sighed, wondering how things were going outside anyway. He had an earpiece in to communicate with the others, but it wasn't like he could idly speak to them right now. He'd heard a brief exchange between Amélie and Lena, but that was the only conversation so far.

The only people with an earpiece, besides himself, were Amélie, Hanzo, Lena, Jack, and Angela. He figured the others wouldn't need them, able to relay messages through the others. Communication was key here. If something went wrong, he wanted to know about it as soon as possible.

So far, things had gone smoothly. Hopefully they could keep it that way.

Gabriel began to pace, unsettled by how quiet it had become suddenly. "Dammit, why hasn't she said anything yet?" He pulled a walkie talkie off his belt and grumbled into it, "Sombra, are you there?"

After a moment, a voice came through the device. "Where else would I be?"

"You could talk to me, you know! We're under a crisis situation here!"

"I'm well aware, Gabriel. I'm dealing with a crisis of my own."

Looking bewildered, Gabriel huffed into the device, "Worse than this?"

"Yes." There was a pause. "My security cameras are down."

"What!?" Bewilderment changed to a look of pure anger. "What do you mean they're down? I thought you built the most secure system in the world!"

"Why do you think it's a crisis Gabriel!? I'm trying to get them back online, so please leave me alone!"

In a fit of rage, Gabriel threw his walkie talkie onto the floor, shattering it. He stared down at the broken device for a moment before pointing at one of his men. "You. Give me your transceiver."

\---

The police turned out to be a much more annoying problem than they anticipated. Amélie was doing a pretty good job of taking them out before they got too close, but the whole situation had Jack very on edge. He'd been watching Lena and Lúcio run to and from the safe for quite a while now, and the gold was piling up nicely... but he had a bad feeling. This was going too smoothly.

"You two need to lighten up. Between you looking so serious and Lúcio being nervous, it's ruining the fun."

"This isn't fun." Lúcio glared at her. "I just want to be done."

"Too bad, there's still more gold to be stolen."

Jack sighed and shook his head. "You're not getting anything done by standing here talking to me."

With a nod, Lena started back for the safe, with a hesitant Lúcio following. The safe was massive inside, filled with gold bars. Honestly, Lena wasn't exactly sure how much a single gold bar equaled out to, but she had to guess there were enough here to make billions of dollars. Carrying them was hard, though, so the stealing was slow. They were just... very heavy. Lúcio could only carry two, and Lena was struggling to carry that amount. The problem was moving quickly with these heavy bars in arm. They could probably carry more if it wouldn't slow them down so much.

"McCree should have thought about bringing a weightlifter here...."

Lúcio snorted. "We should be making better use of that big guy."

"Well, he is the one stacking them in the truck."

"I guess...."

She could understand his annoyance. Stealing four at a time didn't feel fast enough for the dangerous situation they were in. "Have you been keeping track of how many times we've done this?"

"Nine."

Actually, that was more than she was expecting. "So this is trip number ten." She was thankful all they had to do was stack the gold outside the hole. This would be so much harder if they had to take it all the way to the other side. She grabbed her bars, waited for him to grab two, and slowly made the walk back to the hole.

Part of her wanted to take a rest after piling the bars outside the hole. "Ugh, this is getting exhausting."

Jack gave her a look. "No rest for the weary."

"Unfortunately." Lena ran a hand through her hair. "He never told us how many to grab."

"Don't stop until he gives the word, I guess." Lúcio said, making a face. "C'mon, let's go. Round eleven."

They made their trip back, grabbed the four bars, and started their walk back. They hadn't gotten far from the safe before a call rang in Lena's ear, this time from the quiet sniper.

"There's four men behind you!"

"Huh!?" Lena spun around to see four police officers coming around the corner. "Lúcio, run!" She dropped her bars, ready to make a dash, when she heard a gunshot and a cry from her companion. "Lúcio!"

When she looked back, she saw one officer with his gun pointed- but it didn't last long. An arrow pierced him before he could fire a second shot, successfully distracting the other three for a moment. She quickly pressed her earpiece and called out to Jack, "Lúcio's been shot! We need help!"

As soon as he heard the call, Jack rushed around the corner to the back, just in time to witness a second officer be taken out by one of Hanzo's arrows. He pointed his gun at the two remaining and fired, taking them out with a barrage of bullets. Once they were down, he hurried over to Lena and Lúcio. "How bad is it?"

"M-My leg...."

Jack checked him over and confirmed the leg would was the only one. It wasn't fatal, but he wouldn't be able to walk. "Right." He helped Lúcio up, balancing him on his good leg. "I'll take you to Angela. Lena, get ahold of Jesse."

Lena nodded, and watched as the two of them made their way back to the hole. She waited for a moment before she called out to Jesse. "McCree, we've got a man down." There was no immediate response, so she bent over to pick up her two gold bars again and head for the base.

The sound of something hitting the ground a grunt made her stop again and look over. She saw Hanzo push himself into an upright position. "... Did you just jump out of a tree?"

"Yes." He said like it was no big deal at all. Considering he'd landed on his feet and didn't even flinch, she wondered if he did this sort of thing often.... The man really was a mystery.

"What are you doing down here anyway?"

He looked at her for a moment before he turned and walked to the other two gold bars. He picked them up and joined her. "Helping."

\---

The last ten minutes had been very concerning. From the first call Lena made to Jack, to the one she'd just made to him, Jesse was starting to sweat. He knew that casualties were a possibility, but he'd hoped they would escape without one. He wanted to know if Lúcio was hurt... or dead.

Alas, he still wasn't really in a position to answer them. He had no clue how much progress they had made, but maybe now was time to call it quits.

He had an escape plan, but he had to wait until Gabriel was distracted. Ever since the bad news about the cameras, he'd done nothing but glare at Jesse. Honestly, it was very uncomfortable.

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Yes, but if I leave, you'll kill everyone."

"Fair enough."

He was getting antsier with every moment, wishing the group would communicate more. He needed a distraction, anything to get Gabriel to take his eyes off of him for even a moment.

The sound of the walkie talkie coming to life answered his prayers.

"Gabriel, the police are demanding to speak with the robber."

Annoyed, Gabriel grabbed the device and yelled into it, "Tell the police to do their jobs and catch whoever is outside!"

"They've tried. They're down at least ten men."

With Gabriel glaring down at his walkie talkie, Jesse took this chance to pull out his secret weapon- smoke bombs. Not just any smoke bombs, though, these were specially made by Jamison and Mako specifically for blinding people and making getaways. He just hoped he could do this without blinding himself in the process.

He tossed the bombs on the ground and took a couple steps back. "Sorry Gabe, I'm all out of time. We'll have to catch up later."

Before the other man could respond, the bombs went off, sending large puffs of smoke all around. Jesse quickly rushed past them and toward the back, stumbling until he reached a doorway out of the room and into the back.

Finally able to respond, he called into his earpiece. "I need a guide- I'm heading out. What's the status on Lúcio?"

\---

Getting the injured Lúcio through the hole and into the truck had been a struggle. The poor guy was already in pain, and now he'd been manhandled by three other men. Once he was settled onto one of the seats, Angela pushed Mako and Jack out of the way to get a good look at him.

Jamison was concerned, but Lena called out to him that she was leaving more gold for him to transfer, so he left the three of them to care for Lúcio while he travelled back to the other side. Mako decided he'd better reclaim his place and keep putting the gold bars in the back, so he left them be.

Angela checked him over before gathering her supplies to clean the wound. "The bullet is embedded in his thigh." She looked up at Jack. "You have experience removing bullets, don't you? I could use the help."

Jack nodded, moving closer. "It's been a while, but I've done it before. Just let me know what you want me to do."

The two of them were in the process of removing the bullet when they finally heard a response from Jesse. They weren't in any position to stop what they were doing, but luckily for them, Lena answered for them.

"He's with Angela. He was shot in the leg, so he should be alright."

"Good. I'll be out as soon as I can. Amélie, head back for the truck."

"Understood."

By the time Amélie left her spot and made it back to base, they had finished removing the bullet and were dressing the wound. Lúcio lay panting on the seat, clearly in pain. The sniper shook her head. "It's always the innocent ones who get hurt."

"Let's just be glad it wasn't worse." Jack sighed, leaning against the truck. "I can't wait to get out of here."

"The cowboy isn't back yet?"

"No, not yet." Jack turned his head and watched as Jamison struggled his way out of the hole with another gold bar in hand. "Kid better hurry up."

\---

Lena had been making the trips back and forth with Hanzo now, though he wasn't carrying gold anymore. He'd been watching both sides of the building, taking out anyone who dared come around. After a little while, it seemed like they stopped risking it... or maybe they had all headed inside after Jesse made his escape. He wasn't any chances, though, and continued to keep an eye out while she stole the gold.

While they were inside, the sound of the safe door opening caused her to look up, panicked. However, she relaxed when she was it was Jesse who stepped inside.

The cowboy let out a whistle, looking around the safe. "We shoulda brought more hands for this job."

Lena snorted. "Too late now. We've got plenty though, trust me."

"Good. Ready to go?"

"As we'll ever be."

Jesse looked back at the ajar door before nodding and heading for the blown out wall. He grabbed three of the bars before stepping outside. "Let's go."

The three of them made their way back to the hole just in time for Jamison to poke his head out. "Jesse! Ya made it out!"

Jesse nodded and smirked. "Miss me?"

"Sorta- er, you might wanna take that bomb off before you come crawling in through here."

"Oh, right." Jesse put the bars down and undid the straps on the bomb around him. Hanzo and Lena made their way through with a couple of the bars while he did this, leaving him with Jamison watching. "This contraption is amazing. Everything you've brought is."

Jamison grinned. "I know! I'm a genius, aren't I?"

"You're somethin', all right." Jesse pulled the bomb off and placed it on the ground, being as gentle as possible, before looking at Jamison again. "You really are somethin'."

The two looked at each other for a long moment before Jesse shook his head. "We should... get out of here." He took another look back at the building, looking a little worried.

"Everything alright?"

"... yeah. Let's go."

The two crawled through the hole and handed their bars over to Mako to place in the truck. The others were already inside, so they settled for sitting in the back with the bars. The van had been started already, warming up as they were waiting.

Jesse counted them out, making sure everyone was accounted for.

"We're all here." Jack said, looking back at him from the driver's seat.

With a nod, Jesse reached to shut the back doors when a voice stopped him.

"Hold on! Don't you dare leave without me!"

He stopped, a smile creeping on his face. "There you are. You had me worried."

The rest of the group stared, shocked as a dark skinned woman with long hair and an undercut entered the van and shut the doors behind her. "Sorry, had to take care of some things." She looked up at the rest of them. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get going!"

"Er... right." Jack hit the gas, making his way for the street on the opposite side of the bank and heading off back toward their base.

All eyes were still on his unexpected friend, and Jesse definitely owed them some explanation. "Everyone, this is Sombra."

Amélie tilted her head. "Sombra? I've heard that name before...."

"Nice to know word gets around." Sombra looked amused, leaning back against the side of the van.

With a nod, Jesse continued. "She's the whole reason today went as smoothly as it did."

"What do you mean?" Lena asked.

Sombra answered for him. "I'm part of the security team at that bank. Well, was. I built the entire security system. Without me, you would all have been filmed on camera- and cowboy here certainly wouldn't have gotten inside with a gun and a bomb strapped to his chest."

"Exactly."

A look of recognition crossed Amélie's face. "Aha. You're that hacker."

"Bingo! I'm the best hacker there is."

"Ohh...." Jamison looked a little amazed. "That explains how Jesse knew so much about that place."

"And about us." Jack sounded annoyed, but didn't look away from the street.

"Heh...." Jesse shrugged. "I may have enlisted her help in finding information about you all."

"I've got dirt on everyone. Feel free to call me up if you ever need information." If she had cards, Sombra surely would have handed them out.

"Sorry I didn't tell you guys about her sooner. I thought it was safer not to."

"How so?" Hanzo spoke up, giving them a look.

"Fear makes people work more efficiently. And I couldn't risk anyone inside finding out that she was working for me."

Sombra waved a hand. "Enough about me. Let's count this gold!"

\---

Two hours was plenty of time for them to count out the number of bars and split them up between the nine of them. Conveniently, there was just enough to split it evenly. Jesse could tell there was some disappointment in having to share it with yet another person, but that changed when Sombra told them how much each bar was worth.

"Five hundred thousand. A couple of bars is more than enough to keep us wealthy for a loooong time."

Back at the base, it didn't take long for his companions to take their gold and head off. Really, it was for the best, and completely expected. Jesse had no doubt that their trail was being followed, so it was only a matter of time this place was found. He wouldn't be staying either. For now, he sat on the steps of the porch and watched, saying goodbye to anyone who offered one- Lena had been the only one to so far. Hanzo and Amélie left quickly after they returned.

Angela approached him after Lena had left. "Jack and I will be heading to Indiana with Lúcio. It would be impossible to try and get him home with that injury, so we'll treat him properly there."

Jesse nodded. "He's in good hands. Are you heading off then?"

"That's right."

"Have a safe trip. Tell Jack I said thank you- and goodbye."

"I will. And- Jesse. Don't ever come looking for me again. Alright?"

He couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry, we're even now."

With that, she walked off back to the van, climbing into the passenger side. He watched yet another car drive off, leaving him here with the last two people- the companions who'd been by his side from the beginning.

"Well boys, it's been a good run."

Jamison plopped down next to him, stretching his arms. "Yep. So what's next?"

"Time to head home. Wherever home may be." He looked at the young Australian. "What about for you two?"

"Well... we hadn't really thought about it. What do you think, Roadie?"

Mako shrugged, making a noncommittal grunt.

"I'm sure you two will figure something out. There's always something to blow up, right?" Jesse chuckled as he stood up, taking a step back to pull his serape off and toss it on the ground. Too recognisable to keep wearing, which was disappointing. He really liked that one, but he could always get a new one. "In any case, you shouldn't hang around here too long."

"Yeah, guess you're right."

Jesse walked down the steps and turned to face Jamison again. "I'll be taking my leave now too. But it's been good working with you. Both of you."

Jamison stared up at him, but didn't say anything. Unsure, Jesse just stood there, waiting for some kind of response. It seemed wrong to just... walk away from two people he'd spent the past month with. He figured Mako wouldn't say anything, but he expected a good bye or a hug from Jamison at least.

What he didn't expect, however, was to be suddenly pulled down from the strap of his holster.

Jamison tugged him down and leaned up, pressing his lips against Jesse's. Jesse's eyes widened, but he didn't push Jamison away. Actually, it felt... nice. The kiss only lasted a few moments before the two broke apart and the Australian let him go.

Jesse stared at him. "That was...."

"Great, right?" Jamison grinned, leaning back. "I've been wantin' to do that for weeks."

"And you waited until the last moment?"

"It just felt right."

Shaking his head, Jesse couldn't help but look amused. "Better late than never, I suppose." He took a step back, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a set of keys and tossed them to Jamison. "Here. I have a spare truck around the side. Figured you boys needed a ride, so you can just have it."

"Oh, thanks!"

He turned around and started for his own car. "I'm sure this won't be the last time we see each other." Jesse gave them another look over his shoulder, holding out his cellphone. "You know how to get ahold of me." He flashed a grin before continuing his walk. "I'll be waiting, darlin'."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking through this whole fic! This is the first thing I've written for Overwatch and arguably the longest thing I've written in my entire life.
> 
> I challenged myself to complete something for the Big Bang and, surprisingly, I managed to pull it off! I hope it was enjoyable to read.
> 
> Also, shout out to the amazing artist that I was paired with, Hamlinart! Be sure to check out the wonderful piece that was made for this fic on Tumblr!


End file.
